Amnesia
by xNanna
Summary: A car crash causes Miley to lose her memories with Nick, and they have to build it all up from the bottom. Will all of their struggles and battles, to make Miley remember, be worth it in the end? And what will happen along the way? NILEY.
1. Author's Note

Hey! :D

Okay, so this is my new story, _Amnesia_, and I just wanted to fill you in on it.

The chapters are gonna be VERY short. Every one of them starts with some verses/a vers of the lyrics of a song that fits the chapter. Then it's the story itself. Lyrics + story will be 500 words per chapter. I know that's now much, but I tend to go into writer's blocks very often, and short chapters makes me finish chapters quicklier which makes me write more 'cause I love the feeling of finishing a chapter :D

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language :)

I'd appreciate review, but I'm not going to set a limit up, at least not for now. Maybe I will later.

So far I've written 9 chapters, I'm posting the first four shortly and then I will have five chapters unreleased as I'm writing the next chapter. For example, I've posted 7 chapters, there's five finished chapters more on my computer. That means I'm on the 12th chapter in the story, but only 7 chapters are posted! I'm therefore writing the 13th chapter, and when that is written, I will post the 8th chapter. Get it? :D

Okay, I'm gonna shut up now :D

Hope you'll like it!!!

* * *

xoxo,

Nanna


	2. Falling Apart

_Miley_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy._

_Or maybe it's because I just can't honestly_

_tell you what I want._

_Nick_

_It's never enough to stay still and hold you_

_To break lose and run the taste of you_

_wild on my tongue._

_Nick_

_Am I no good to you now?_

_Both_

_We're spilling over,_

_We're falling apart._

_

* * *

_She had been so excited when Nick had called her to ask her out to dinner. But then, when he showed up, suddenly she wasn't excited anymore. She didn't know; something just dropped in her stomach and made the excitement go away.

Lately she had been felling like that a lot. Excited by the thought of seeing him, but when her eyes finally met his, she couldn't even return him a genuine smile.

She started to be able to imagine herself with other guys, but tried to push the thoughts out of her head as soon as they emerged. It wasn't fair to Nick, even though she knew he couldn't read her forbidden thoughts. She didn't want to hurt him; for everything in the world, she couldn't hurt him. So when she secretly asked herself if she could be falling out of love with him, she just silently laughed at herself and threw her track of thought away. But they always seemed to get their way back into her head and they always had the power to intrude her nights of sleep.

She thought about it a lot, but she couldn't admit it to herself. And deep inside, she knew that he wasn't the Prince Charming he once was to her – she knew, that she wasn't in love with him anymore; she was in love with the idea of him and his love.

She told herself that she was simply bored with the stuff they did together; always the carnival or the movies or something else, as if they would remain thirteen forever. So she suggested them going out to dinner or just staying at home, snuggling and talking; occasionally watching some kind of movie or a TV show.

But that night, when her stomach had dropped once again, pulling all of her excitement down with it, and the thoughts of her falling out of love with him pushed into her head again, the end of her argument with herself was different from what it had been all the other times. She admitted to herself, that she didn't love him the way she should, anymore.

"Are you okay?" Nick said and looked at her while turning his head back and forth to focus on the road as well as her. "You're quiet."

Miley was never quiet.

"Yeah." she said, almost whispering without looking at him. She just looked on the road in front of them.

They sat in silence, and after Miley didn't answer Nick's, "Are you sure?" he turned on the radio to fill the space between them, that had begun to drive both of them insane. She just sat there, staring as if she was hypnotized.


	3. The Windows

_Miley_

_They'll miss the taste of wanting you_

_Call out your name like I still do_

_They haven't said a word that's true_

_And they only hold you down_

_In this heartbreak world of just imagine_

_The tired talk of better days_

_In this heartbreak world where nothing matters_

_Common let's make this dream_

_That's barely half awake come true_

_

* * *

_Nick got out of the car and walked quickly to her side to open the door for her, only to find out that she had let herself out.

"Oh," he said, hoping she didn't hear him as he turned around and walked back to his own door and locked it before walking back to hers and locking it as well. She waited for him to step up by her side, and when he did, they started walking.

He took her hand and turned his head to look at her as they approached the restaurant. She looked back at him, and he smiled. She returned it with a fake one. And she knew he could tell.

They walked inside the restaurant, hand in hand. A waiter seated them, and they ordered. When the waiter had left, they just sat there in silence, both of them not knowing what to say, until the waiter came to their table again and gave them their drinks.

Then they sat in silence again, Miley silently sipping her sparkling water from a straw as she looked to her left, out on the street and watched the people pass by. There were several couples holding hands as they talked or giggled or laughed loudly, sounding so in love. A girl even laughed so loud, that Miley heard her genuine laugh. That had been her just a few months ago. Hand in hand with Nick, strolling down the streets. Happier than she'd ever been in her entire life.

"Miley," he suddenly said, making Miley jump a bit as her teeth let go of the straw and she looked back at him. She put the glass down on the table when she saw his eyes; so filled with confusion and sorrow. "What's on your mind?"

Miley looked down on her hands, folding them in her lap.

"I know I'm right when I say that something's wrong." he said, trying to catch her gaze, which was impossible as she refused to look any further than the edge of their table. "Please, Miley, just tell me what it is so I can fix it."

"But you can't, Nick," Miley said and looked up on him with a stern look on her face. "This isn't something you can just _fix _with the blink of an eye."

"Just tell me what to do." he whispered with a tender look on his now puppy dog-looking face without even trying. It used to make Miley melt when he made that face; now it just made her feel even more guilty.

"I can't." she whispered back, raising her eyebrows, slightly which automatically told Nick that she was sorry.


	4. Deeply

**A/N: This is a long one, guys :D - 600 words.**

* * *

_Miley_

_What if it makes you sad at me?_

_And what if it makes you laugh now,_

_but you cry as you fall asleep?_

_And what if it takes your breath_

_and you can hardly breathe?_

_And what if it makes your last sound_

_be your very best sound,_

_what if what I want makes you sad at me?_

_

* * *

_They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other, before the waiter came and interrupted their gazes as he placed their food in front of them.

"Enjoy," he said as if he already had said it a million times that night.

Miley pulled her gaze to her plate of spaghetti and picked up her fork and spoon. But Nick stopped her, putting a hand over her right hand. She quickly looked up at him.

"Just tell me."

"But Nick, you can't..." she began, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't care. I'll do everything." he said and raised her chin for her to look at him. "I love you."

And then she started to cry. He removed his hand from hers to wipe away the tears that had just started to roll down her cheeks, but she turned her head and looked down.

Her lips started to tremble.

"Is it me?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

She let out a quiet cry and turned to look at him.

"Nick..." she began.

"But don't you love me?" he said and looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

She just rested her elbows on the table and her fingers covered her nose, pointer fingers pressing lightly against her tear ducts and her thumbs resting under her jaw.

"Miley..." he said, reaching out take her hands away from her face. But he stopped his movement when she shook her head and closed her eyes, afraid to see his reaction.

"You ... you don't ... love me?"

She removed her hands from her face, elbows still planted to the table. She watched her fingers starting to play with her rings.

"Can you please just look at me?" he said after a few moments. Miley slowly raised her look, stopping when her eyes met his. They looked at each other for a while, Miley letting the tears stream down her cheeks as if she didn't care about them. But she did. Deeply.

"I never wanted to hurt you." she whispered.

He didn't say anything for a while, but then finally spoke, "So this is it? We're over?"

"I can't be with you if I've stopped loving you, Nick." Miley said, her lips trembling slightly.

"Is there somebody else?" he said seriously.

"No," Miley whispered and shook her head slightly. A small smile appeared on her face as she repeated the one worded answer she had just given him. "No."

He looked down. "I can't eat anything. Can we just get out of here?"

Miley nodded and they got up on their feet. As Miley picked up her purse, Nick gathered out his wallet from his pocket and threw a couple of bills on the table. Then they walked to Nicks car and both got in.


	5. Crash

**A/N: And an extra long one!! 850 words ö!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo  
**

* * *

_Both_

_I wanna feel the car crash  
I wanna feel the capsize  
I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop  
'til I'm satisfied_

_  
I wanna feel the car crash  
'Cause I'm dyin' on the inside  
I wanna let go and know  
That I'll be alright, alright_

_Just push me 'til I have to fly  
I've shed my skin, my scars  
Take me deep out past the lights  
Where nothing dims these stars  
Nothing dims these stars _

_

* * *

_Miley flipped through the radio stations on the radio in Nicks car as they drove. One love song after another blew through the speakers, making Miley feel more and more guilty and uncomfortable every time a new one came on. Then she finally set on a ballad since she decided there was nothing else to listen to and let her head fall back on the head support on her seat. She turned her head to look at Nick.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"How can I not be?" he said angrily.

She looked away; out the window. But then she quickly turned her head again.

"I didn't say it just to make you mad!" she said. "I meant it, and I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"So it's all just me then?" he said, looking slightly disgusted.

"No!" she informed him. "No, Nick! It's me. You ... you're wonderful. I just can't be with you that way."

"And which way is that exactly?"

"Intimate like this!" she said, throwing her hands lightly up in the air. "Boyfriend-girlfriend just doesn't work for me anymore."

"What if I love you?" he said and turned his head towards her, looking her straight in the eye.

She swallowed and looked down, breaking their eye contact. She could still feel his gaze upon her. She looked up a bit, onto the road and saw the bright lights of a car approaching them.

"NICK!" she screamed and gripped tightly the closest and best thing – Nick's arm. He finally looked to the road again, smashing his foot on the break, but it was too late.

Miley closed her eyes and heard screaming, breaks and a lot of noise. She felt the car crashing with another, then she felt herself being thrown forward, her head knocking into something. And then it all went black.

"Oh look – that must be her in the paper."

"The boy too, look!"

"Oh yeah."

"They must've been so in love."

Miley opened her eyes slowly and looked around, not recognizing where she was.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice.

"Oh my God!" a lady in white said.

"Go get the doctor!" said another lady and the first woman ran out of the room. The second lady stepped over to Mileys bed.

"Finally you woke up." she said and smiled as she felt Mileys forehead. "You've been out for weeks."

"What happened to me?" Miley said as a man stepped inside her room. The lady gave her a last smile, and without answering Mileys question, she left the room.

"Hello Miley, I'm doctor Williamson."

Miley nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I can't feel my legs. Bad headache, that must be it." Miley said.

"The legs will come along, you haven't used them for a long time so that's perfectly normal. And we will get you some water for the headache."

Miley nodded again.

"Can you tell me how I ended up inhere?" she asked him.

"You don't remember?"

"No ..." she said.

"You were in a car accident."

"I was? Alone?"

"No, a boy was with you. He was driving the car."

"What? Who?"

"A Nick Gray."

Miley searched her memory, but nothing came up at the mention of a Nick Gray.

"I don't remember him."

"Well, he was released a week ago."

"So he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's recovered. And you will too." Dr. Williamson said and smiled. "But I'm afraid you crashed into another car."

"Are they okay?"

"There was a man in it; he has recovered, too." Dr. Williamson said. "You're the most injured. You were thrown out of the car through the windshield and we're afraid you landed very unfortunate somehow, that you lost some memory which cannot be recovered."

But why did it have to be the memories she had with him, just because he was in the car with her?


	6. Another Start

_Nick_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need_

_to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless, my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do,_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_

* * *

_"Miley?" she heard a voice say. She shut her eyes open and looked around the room until her eyes laid upon a boy. He had curly, brown hair and she immediately noticed his warm, chocolate brown eyes. But she didn't recognize him.

He stepped closer to her.

"Miles?" he said.

She just looked at him as she tried to sit up, but since she couldn't get any help from her legs, she was struggling. He immediately stepped all the way over to her and helped her sit up.

"Thanks ..." she murmured when she was sitting in a stable position. She kept looking at him, mad at herself for not remembering him. "So you're Nick?"

"What? Yeah, of course I'm Nick." he said and looked confused.

"I ... I don't remember you." she said.

His facial expression changed. Now he just looked disappointed.

"What?"

She didn't answer him.

"How can you not remember me?"

"I ... I don't know! I remember my family and some friends, a couple of Christmases and uh ... well more stuff." she said. "But..."

"not me." he finished her sentence.

"So ... you don't even know who I am?"

She shook her head. "Who?"

He smiled ironically. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this to you for you to realize."

"I'm sorry ..." Miley murmured.

He sat down on one of the hospital chairs next to her bed.

"Well. We met at this meeting, uhm. Yeah, long story. But you were there with some friends, I was there with my brother, Joe. Do you remember him? He spilled cranberry sauce all over you once."

Miley smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"Oh. Well, then I saw you and suddenly we were just ... talking. And I remember thinking, that everything was just so easy with you." he said, looking away. "I suppose one of your girlfriends had already told you that I had a crush on you ..."

"Wait," Miley said with a smirk. "You're like ... my boyfriend?"

"Uhm ..." Nick murmured, not knowing what to say. "Yeah."

He didn't know why he lied to her, but the thought of her not remembering what she had said to him that night.

Miley just looked at him.

"Were we happy?" she finally said.

"Yeah. Very happy."

The room went silent again for a while.

"Will you help me remember?" Miley then asked him.


	7. Please Remember

Hello hello :) I just came home from vacation in France today, so that's mainly why I haven't posted anything. So I've written some more on the trip, but it's in a notebook and I'm on my computer at my dad's house (my parents are not together) and the updated story is at my mom's house, which is what I've written the continuation on, so that really sucks :( I don't remember how many chapters I've written at my mom's house, sorry. But I have an unfinished chapter 11 on here, which I've definitely finished. I think I'm at chapter 13 so I thought what the heck :)

And the second thing I have to adress is that I KNOW that I changed the lyrics for Demi Lovatos song Remember December. The last line i originally, _"please remember, remember December"_ but it didn't fit so I changed it :)

Enjoy! Please review btw :D And yes. This chapter is really short. Sorry. 492 words.

* * *

_Miley_

_I feel a separation coming on_

_'Cause I know that you want to be moving on_

_And I wish it would snow tonight_

_you walk away;_

_avoid a fight._

_'Cause I feel_

_a separation coming on._

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender._

_Please remember, remember, remember._

_

* * *

_The next few days went by quickly for Miley. Her parents and nearby living family came to visit her and her best friends, Lilly and Oliver came with bunches of chocolates and boiled sweets. Miley remembered them, but in comparison to Nick, they weren't much fun to spend time with when you had to lay in a hospital bed and all you could do was talk, play boardgames or something Miley would rather do herself, like reading or watching a movie. But with Nick it was different – he came _every single day _and told her about all of their memories, and Miley felt the deepest connection to him. He just understood every word she said, he made their stories so interesting and he made her laugh until she cried. He was so compassionate and from the things, he told her, she could tell that they had been a good pair; they had been able to be there for each other for the good times and the bad times, and Nick told the bad times so good, it made her cry as much as the good times made her laugh or cry too; but of course the good memories brought out happy tears.

He always brought her something, a picture or a bill from a restaurant they had been at together and told her the memories behind the things that he brought her. She felt so lucky, that he was there for her, and she felt his eager to help her recover and regain her memories of him.

"No I did not!" Miley laughed and held her aching stomach.

"You don't even remember." Nick said, laughing just as much.

Miley hit him playfully.

"It's not like I don't want to remember." she said, controlling her laughter.

"I know." he said, suddenly looking serious as he looked down on his hands. Silence interrupted them.

"It's not your fault," Miley whispered. "Even though I don't remember what happened, I know that it wasn't your fault."

"That's the thing, it _was_ my fault." he said and looked up on her.

They were silent for a while.

"Don't you remember?"

"I told you..."

"Just _try_." he said and got up from his chair.

"Nick, I've tried! Damn it, do you know how hard I've tried! I want to remember you so badly!"

"Maybe you're just suppressing something..."

Miley shook her head lightly as she looked down.

"Please ..." he said. "Please remember!"

"I'm sorry ..." she whispered.

Nick looked at her as if sorry just wasn't good enough; then he turned around and left her room.


	8. Suddenly I See

OK so I just couldn't NOT post this 'cause I'm having such a writer's block with this songfic I'm doing which is REALLY REALLY hard to write and I have no ideas. So I just kind of thought I needed to just do something, get something processed and since I don't have all of this story on this computer (it's updated on my moms computer, I'm on my dads, and I just can't bother writing from where I took off without reading it through. So it's gonna have to wait 'til Monday) I can't write on it. Buuut this chapter is sooo short, around 460 words which should not be allowed and I'm sorry for it not being longer but I just couldn't describe it with more fill-ins.

Right so this is getting long :D Sorry!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

_Nick_

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world._

_you can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl._

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light._

_People who're surrounded feel the benefit of it._

_It makes you care, she holds you captivated in her path._

_Suddenly I see,_

_this is what I wanna be._

_Suddenly I see,_

_why the hell it means so much to me._

_..._

_She fills up every corner,_

_like she's born in black and white._

_Makes you feel warmer_

_when you're trying to remember what you heard;_

_she likes to leave you hanging on a word._

_

* * *

  
_

_Three months later_

Miley walked up the driveway and knocked on the door when she reached it. She took a deep breath and stood there, tipping a bit as she waited for the door to be opened.

Someone fiddled with the doorknob, and suddenly Miley stood face to face with Nick. The deep scars her face had held those months ago were finally starting to fade, and she had gained the coloration in her face. He was surprised to see her up and going so soon after the hospitalization she had gone through.

They just stood there for a few moments, Nick being in complete shock to see her at his doorstep after three months of absence.

"Why did you stop visiting me?" Miley said, looking as if she was going to cry soon.

"Miley ..." he said. "I'm sorry. Everything just overwhelmed me. It's so weird that you're suddenly someone else. It's like you look like my Miley, you act like her, but you're just not her."

"I am, Nick! Can't you see?" she said, her lips close to trembling. "You're making me remember everything we ever had! Please, you just have to give me time."

"I understand you. But I need time, too."

"And _three months_ isn't enough for you?"

He didn't have an answer. She could tell.

"I'm just gonna ... go ... now." Miley said awkwardly and pointed behind her. "You obviously don't have an answer for everything like I thought you did."

"No!" he said, a bit too sudden and a bit too loud. He cleared his throat before he said, "Please stay?"

She stands there a bit, getting control of her tears as she tries to decide. But suddenly, Miley just couldn't help but smile slightly, and the words, "If you insist, Mr. Jonas." just blurt right out of her mouth without another hesitation.

Nick smiled. He thought he had lost his old Miley, but then he realized that there she was; standing right in front of him, about to go inside his house.


	9. Your Scent

Soooory it's been so long, I've been busy with my new story, Private Display of Affection :)

Anyway, still having problems with the transferring my story between my mom's computer and my dad's. I'm gonna upload a lot these next days, though. I have full ninth and tenth chapters on this computer so those will be up soon. I forgot some stuff at my mom's house so I'll probably get the other chapters when I go pick them up.

Enjoy :D

* * *

_Nick_

_The more I try, I try to stop  
The more I can feel my antenna just sensing you up  
And what can I do? I'm into you, I'm into you.  
Love the way that you move  
Just love the way that you move!_

_Yeah, yeah, such angelic motion  
Yeah, yeah, you know you're made in heaven_

_The way you walk, the rhythm when you're dancing  
Every inch of you spells out desire  
You're such a rush the rush is never ending, now  
You got it  
You're wow, wow, wow, wow!_

"Hey – what's your number?" Miley said with a smile as she grabbed her coat and slid out her new phone from a pocket. "My old phone got lost in the crash."

He looked away at the mention of the crash but soon handed her his own phone, she typed in her number and took a picture of herself to attach to it.

"Now I suppose what I'm _supposed_ to say is 'Call me!'." she said as she backed out the door.

"I suppose so," Nick said with a smirk.

"So call me." Miley said, equally with a smirk plastered onto her face. "Will you?"

Nick smiled and acted as if he was about to close the door, but when Miley let out a cry that said, "Nick!" he stopped his motion.

"Oh, wasn't I supposed to do that?" he said with an innocent look.

She stepped forward and opened the door to hug him; she swung her arms around his neck and did so. She could smell his cologne, and he could smell the scent of her shampoo along with a whiff of her perfume, that was still lingering in the air when they pulled apart.

"I'll see you?" Miley said, not meaning for it to sound as much as a question than it did as she stepped out the door backwards once again.

"You bet." Nick said, trying obviously to sound cool; he failed miserably as Miley had already learned to see right through him.

Miley giggled and turned around slowly with a big smiled plastered across her face.

"Bye." she said, not even meaning for it to sound as flirty as it did when it escaped her lips.

When Miley came home that day, she decided to take a shower as she couldn't think of anything else to do than finish off the best day of her entire summer with a hot bath.

She walked straight to her room, took off her shoes and coat and went into the bathroom. Then she gathered out oils and candles and set up her bath. She undressed and slipped into the warm water.

An hour later, when her skin had soaked in the soap and her brain was filled with the relaxing scents, she got out of the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her hair. Then she took a bigger towel and wrapped it loosely around her body and walked inside her room.

"Nick!" she exclaimed when she saw the curly haired boy sitting on her bed with a small plastic bag in his hand.


	10. The Feeling

Okay so I have just typed in all these chapters I had written in a notebook on my vacation after, like, two weeks of laziness? Ha. Sorry guys. Couldn't continue before I had them typed into my computer, and I'm still typing. Chapter 15 now, and there's more :) Yay!

Sooo ... reward me with reviews, will you? ;)

x

_

* * *

_

_Miley_

_I gotta feeling  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

* * *

Miley tightened the towel around her body and Nick stood up.

"Oh, uhm ... I ..." he mumbled as he looked her up and down, not letting the thought that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that small towel, escape his mind. He caught himself staring and looked down as he simply said, "You forgot this." and gave Miley the plastic bag. She looked at it and saw a few rings inside it. Then she remembered how she had taken them off when they had been baking and then forgot them at the sink in his kitchen.

"Thanks." she said and threw the bag on her bed just as Nick decided he could control his look and raised his head to meet her eyes. They stood a bit like that.

"Anything else?" Miley said and smiled, waiting for him to say anything.

"Nah ..." he just said and shrugged.

"You could've just returned them some other time, you know." Miley said, teasing him.

"Yeah ..." was all he was able to process from his brain to come out from his lips.

Miley smiled; she knew exactly why he had gone to her house to give them to her straight away.

Sometimes she'd wish he'd always be like this; just Nick without that special Nick-shield he was always wearing. Sometimes she'd wish he'd just take off his shield and just be this goofy, awkward boy he was now.

"Seriously, Nick." Miley said. "Are you gonna ask me out or watch me getting dressed already?"

"I ..." he said, leaning more towards the second suggestion. "What?"

Miley giggled. "Pick me up at seven?"

"But ... Joe is coming home from college tonight ..."

"Fine, bring him, too, if you want to so much." Miley joked.

Nick smiled, finally getting a grip around his actions. "It's not like he's not gonna visit us some other time."

"Exactly." Miley said and beamed. She looked at her clock. "It's five now, you'd better go so I can get dressed."

He looked at Mileys clock, then at her door. He took a final look at her before walking towards the door. "See ya."

Miley held up a hand shortly as a gesture, careful not to let the towel slip out of her other hand's grip. When he had closed the door carefully after himself, Miley breathed out heavily and let the towel fall. She walked to her closet and quickly put on some underwear; just in case Nick would come back and get even more puzzled over _actually _seeing her undressed. Miley smiled at the thought as she put on a pair of sweats and a tank top before she chose clothes to wear for the evening; a cute summer dress in a pattern of light purple and light blue flowers with a pastel green hem. Then she pulled out her favorite flats; white with a silver bow. She picked out accessory of three thin bracelets in the same pastels as the dress' flowers and a simple, silver ring of one of the rings, Nick had just brought. Lastly, she found Nicks old, silver dog tag that she had found in a small jewelry box in her drawer of socks, to wear around her neck. The dog tag told her the one and only thing Nick hadn't told her himself; that he was diabetic.


	11. Twice the Dress

Another one :)  
This is a cute one ;)  
FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! (Y)

* * *

_Miley_

_When we collide,  
__sparks fly.  
__When you look in my eyes,  
__it takes my breath away.  
__  
__You are the thunder and I am the lightening.  
__And I love the way you know who you are  
__and to me it's exciting,  
__when you know it's meant to be.  
__Everything comes naturally,  
__it comes naturally.  
__When you're with me, baby._

* * *

"So you, uhm ... found it?" Nick said when Miley had slipped onto the front seat next to Nick, and they had greeted each other with a tight hug.

"Yeah ..." Miley said and fiddled a bit with the dog tag.

They sat like that for a while. Then Miley said, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well ... I was going to!" he assured her. "I guess the thought of having to tell you _again_ was just too hard. I didn't want for you to feel sorry for me."

Miley smiled. "I'm glad you didn't tell me."

"Really?" Nick said, looking surprised.

"Yeah. You're right. I would've felt sorry for you; I didn't know you that well. It would all have been too overwhelming. More than it was, that is."

Nick nodded slowly as silence interrupted them again for a second or two.

"So!" Miley said and posed. "You like my dress?"

"Well, yeah ..." he said and chuckled ironically as he looked her up and down. Miley felt her heart beat harder. _What is he doing to me? _she thought. "You've worn it before."

"What! When?" she said and her posing arms fell loosely down in her lap.

Nick laughed.

"One of our dates." he said and he could tell Miley relaxed a bit when she heard it wasn't going to be a lot of people knowing she had worn a dress twice at outings. "Actually, we had our first kiss on that date."

He looked up at Miley and his eyes met hers. They locked immediately. And to Miley, it felt like he made her eyes stick to his for hours.

"Okay!" Miley said, interrupting their gaze as she cleared her throat. They were both obvious to the awkwardness that had filled the entire car while they had been staring at each other, the whole word getting quiet and meaningless around them. "Enough chit-chat, let's get going!"

"Right." Nick said and grabbed his keys to turn them and start the car as Mileys hand fell on top of his, stopping his motion.

"Can I trust you?" she said, and their eyes locked once again. It made it feel like his eyes sucked out all her air, and it made her breath go heavier and faster in the tempo of her heart; harder and faster. And she loved the way it made her feel, the way it tingled in her stomach and she loved the way goose bumps slowly appeared on her arms and bare legs. She just hoped he didn't notice.

"Of course." he said, knowing the exact thing to say. "Even though you look even more beautiful than the first time I saw you, I'm not going to take the chance and lose you completely."

Mileys eyes were glistening, but she wasn't crying. She slowly removed her hand from his and let him start the car.


	12. Expectations and Views

Keeps on comin' :)

THIS IS FOR CAMILLA :)

* * *

_Miley_

_Am I on my own today,  
all alone with nothing left to say?  
Can it all go back the way it used to be  
__when you were here with me?  
But if you ask me I will do  
anything for you  
But if you ask me I will go,  
'cause baby I need you_

_Whoa oh  
__I wanna be with you  
Whoa oh  
__I wanna see what you see,  
__see what you see in me  
Whoa oh  
__I want you to notice me  
__cause I'm already lonely  
__and I don't know what to do_

* * *

Miley walked carefully into her room, her arms filled with snacks and drinks. Emily quickly got up and took some of the bowls and put them away on Mileys coffee table. She quickly grabbed a carrot, dipped it into some dip and sat down in one of Mileys comfy chairs.

"A Walk to Remember." Emily said without hesitation when Miley held up two movies - A Walk to Remember versus Titanic. "I'm not in the mood for Leo tonight, sorry."

"You're not up for Leo?" Miley said and put down the Titanic disk before walking to her TV. "Dude, I'm up for Leo aaaany night!"

Emily laughed. "I know you are."

They were quiet as Miley had started the DVD and the promotional trailers came on.

"So, speaking of cuties." Emily said. "What's up with you and a certain Nick?"

Miley sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Emily said and chuckled as she grabbed a small handful of peanuts, leaning her head back and letting them fall into her mouth.

"It's just … can I say, that I don't know again?"

"Nope, not a possibility, sweetheart."

Miley chuckled. "It's complicated."

"So you're not dating?"

"No."

"He's not your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Right then. But have you like, kissed and stuff?"

"What's _stuff_?" Miley said, laughing.

"I don't know what you're into!" Emily said, laughing as well.

They had both completely forgotten about the movie.

"Em!!" Miley said, hitting her playfully. She held up her hand. "I made a promise, remember?"

"Do _you_ remember?"

"Yes! And I'm going to stick to it."

"Okay!" Emily said, giving up on that point. "But have you kissed yet?"

"Not after the crash, no. So that would mean, not that I can remember."

Emily chuckled. "Aren't you into him? You get this weird, calm face whenever someone mentions his name, as if just the sound of his name makes you completely comfortable. It's like it's written all over your face."

"I …" Miley said, not knowing what to say. She hadn't thought of it herself. Everything with Nick was just so natural and she knew, that she could be herself when she was with him. Maybe she really _was_ falling for him all over again?

"I'm gonna leave that one question for you to think about, then you can get back to me when you've found your answer." Emily said and turned up the volume on the TV. Miley was still looking hypnotized, lost in her own thoughts, only because Emily knew she needed to think about her and Nick and therefore let her drift into space. Like Nick, she could tell when Miley needed for the silence to be filled, and when she just needed to be quiet.


	13. You Make Me Crazier

Sorry, it feels like it's been forever but I just haven't gotten any inspiration to write the stuff that comes after the chapters I wrote in France. So this is an expensive chapter. I'm going to have to write two chapters before I post the next one. It's just, I've begun a new story, and I still have a lot planned for Private Display of Affection, so my brain is like, CAN'T PICK UP ANYMORE INSPIRATION than what I need for those two stories, ha. :D  
I'm really sorry, I am, but I think it's also because there's not a lot of reviews on this. PDA has more. So pleeeease review this and make my insipration come back so I don't get on a writer's block? Pweeease!

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Miley_

…  
'_til you open the door,  
there's so much more.  
I've never seen it before.  
I was trying to fly,  
but I couldn't find wings.  
But you came along and you changed everything.  
_

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
__You spin me around.__  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
__Feels like I'm falling and I,__  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.

* * *

_

"Em?" Miley whispered and lifted her head to look forward at Emily, who was sleeping with her head Mileys way. "Emily?"

"Mmmm?" Emily said sleepily, not opening her eyes nor moving any muscle in her entire body. Miley could tell.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yeeees!" she moaned, still not moving. They were quiet for some time.

Then Miley began singing. "_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep, she belongs to fairy tales that I could never be. The future haunts with memories that I could never have and hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_."

Then Emily got up on her elbows, her eyes showing how tired she was, even in the dark that was currently surrounding Mileys room.

"Is it that bad?"

"What is?"

"This thing with Nick!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"_I die each time you look away_." she quoted from the same song, Miley had just sung from.

"It has nothing to do with him!"

"Right … I'm really sorry Miley, it's just …" Emily said and rubbed her eyes with her head bent down. Then she looked up again.

"You really need to figure it out with him."

"I know." Miley said and nodded.

"You have nothing to lose." Emily said. "He's still in love with you."

"But to me it's like we've only just met. I don't love him."

"He knows that."

"You think?"

Emily nodded.

"What if he expects something?"

"Like what?"

"Like for me to love him."

"You haven't even kissed him yet!"

"I know …" Miley said, looking down. "I just can't stop thinking about him. And when I do, I feel guilty because I don't love him like he loves me."

"He knows, Miles." Emily said, putting her hand on top of Mileys. "I promise. You have nothing to lose."

Miley smiled even though she knew that wasn't true. If she was right; if Nick did expect her to have feelings for him, that she hadn't even thought about having, she would lose him. She knew that, no matter how many times Emily would promise the opposite.


	14. So I Guess We're Even

**This is for Mileys birthday, I promised an update on my twitter :D Please follow me?  
twitter . com/xificanthaveyou w/o spaces of course :)  
**

**Sooo ... This is so weird, reading this, remembering how I wanted the story to be when I wrote this. It's going to have ... kind of a soft, tiny twist in five-seven chapters. But I still don't know what it's going to end with.**

**Anyway, I have got more going for my other story, Private Display of Affection, because I know the entire plot for that story, so I'll probably be uploading more on that story, so please check it out if you haven't already :) I really don't where this story is going ... Ugh. It bothers me.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_Miley_

_Everywhere we be,__the passion in me  
just screams  
I just need you in my reach.  
_

_Baby your suspense  
can be intense,__ it's got me convinced,  
(oh yeah)  
you're the fingers to my instrument.

* * *

_

The next day, when Emily had left from their sleepover at Mileys house, Miley called Nick. She had finally decided that she wanted to take things slow; but she wasn't going to tell him.

"Hey, Miles." he said. He sounded occupied; maybe slightly stressed. "What's up?"

"Hi … am I disturbing you?" she asked and bit her lip.

"No." he said, Miley could hear the other line getting silent. He stopped his actions. "No. You're never an interruption."

Miley felt her lips slowly curving into a smile.

"I wanna see you today."

"Mhmmm?" he said and Miley heard him starting to fiddle with something noisy again.

"Yeah," she said, almost whispering. Her smile became a smirk.

"I'm free after five, do you want to come to my place for dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds great." she said. She didn't want to sound needy, so she pushed away the fact that she knew she couldn't wait that long to see him.

"Okay, I'll see you then." he said and was about to hang up when Miley said "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I miss you." she whispered and hoped he hadn't heard it when it had burst out her mouth because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I miss you, too." he said quietly.

_Darn it, he heard it_, she thought and clenched her eyes together. _But … he misses me too._

Her face lit up and she felt the new-found energy of hers tingle in the tips of her fingers.

"Bye." she whispered, knowing he could tell she was smiling bigger than ever.

They hang up and Miley stood up, exhaling. She threw her cell phone on her bed and hit enter on her computer, which started a dance song. She jumped on her bed, threw clothes and pillows everywhere and danced like a crazy person, her hair banging and arms aching from being swung so extremely. But she didn't care. She had never felt this way, this … this good.

The door opened, and there was Mrs. Gray, standing right in front of her with an open look on her face.

"Miley!" she said and stepped forward to hug her. Miley smiled and hugged back. How she already loved this family.

They both stepped inside and Miley got her jacket off. She smiled at Mrs. Gray before she led her into the dining room where Mr. Gray was helping her cook.

"Hi, Mr. Gray." she said and stepped over to hug him.

"You know you can call me Paul." he said and smiled before hugging her back.

Mrs. Gray called for the boys and Nick came down almost immediately. They shared a tight hug before his brothers came down, too.

"Miley!" the one, who looked like he was the oldest, said, "So nice to see you, how are you?"

He pulled her into a warm, brotherly hug, but Miley just stood stiffly, not knowing or remembering who this person was. Even though it was obvious to her, that this person was Nick's brother, he hadn't spoken much about his family, more about the two of them or just her. p

"That would be Kevin," the other brother said. So he remembered Mileys amnesia. Miley was him forever thankful for doing so she wouldn't have to be the one to bring it up. "I'm Joe."

"Ohhh, right," the eldest - Kevin - said and his hand smacked gently against his forehead. "I'm so sorry Miles, I didn't even remember."

"It's okay," Miley assured him. "I don't remember either, so I guess we're even?"

They laughed, and Miley immediately felt welcome into Nicks family.

"Come on, the food won't eat itself!" Paul called from the table. Denise led them all in there.


	15. Closer

I know. I know. It has been forever. Sorry 'bout that. My stories are just such a mess, going back and forth between my mom's and dad's house. But I think I'm getting it under control.  
Finally a short A/N. Enjoy :)

* * *

_Both  
__I can feel you from a distance,  
so I know that your love is reaching out for me (out for me).  
So you should use your intuition,__  
now just close your eyes and listen out for me (out for me).__  
Calling your name;  
I can feel you reaching out to me,  
and my heart's calling out your name.__  
Calling your name;  
even when you're far away  
__love for you remains, I'll never change,  
I'm calling your name._

Miley complimented their house, the food and their hospitality as she sat down next to Nick. Denise thanked her for her kindness with a smile.

They said their prayers before the family started to talk about everyday stuff, and Miley was thankful the focus wasn't laying upon her anymore.

They talked about how Frankie, whom Miley learned was the smallest Gray-brother, was staying at a friend's house. Miley listened, but she didn't join the conversation. She wanted to remember every piece of information about the daily life of being a Gray, that had escaped her memory with a crash; literally.

But then she suddenly realized, that Nick hadn't talked, either; only when he was asked about stuff, just like Miley. But since she didn't know if he was normally this way around people, she didn't want to bring it up to him,. She knew she had to say _something_ to him, though; anything.

"So," she began, and he turned his head to look at her as he took a sip from the glass of water in his hand, "How did you spend your Miley-free day yesterday?"

He smiled at the expression, she had used, and put his glass down.

"Hang around with Joe and stuff," he said.

"Sounds like fun and stuff."

He chuckled.

"It was," he said and lowered his voice for the next sentence. "But it would've been 10 times more fun hanging out with you … and stuff."

"Good," she said before adding, "And stuff."

She found herself getting closer to him, melting at the look in his chocolate brown eyes. He made her feel like she was thirteen again, and she loved it more than anything in the world right now. Being with him mad her carefree and energetic. It made the world more real and it made her feel like she mattered; like she actually mattered to the world.

"Nick, can you pass me the gravy?"

They fell out of their connection and sat up straight, returning their attention to their food like they hadn't just been sitting with their faces only a few inches apart. Nick handed Joe the gravy and Miley continued eating. Their moment was gone, but then again, maybe they _had_ been getting a little too close, maybe Miley didn't know what could've happened, and maybe Joe had just saved them from a lot of suspicion from Nicks parents.

But Miley didn't exactly feel like thanking him right now.

* * *

Remember to follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou  
Please R&R


	16. Sharing Experiences

It's been too long. Sorry.  
A new character is introduced in this story. Don't know if it's going to have a huge impact on the story yet. I think not. These chapters are basically only making the story longer until the point of no return in reached, which is introduced in ... I think 2 or 3 chapters. :)

* * *

_Miley_

_Take all of your wasted honor,  
every little past frustration.  
Take all of your so-called problems,  
better put them in quotations_

_Say what you need to say.  
_

Miley pushed the heavy doors of her school open and stepped inside before the doors slammed close behind her. She exhaled before walking down a busy hall full of other students, trying to find her new locker. But when she reached it and tried to open it, the code wouldn't work. She cursed to herself and banged a fist hardly against the cold metal.

"Uhm, excuse me?" a girl's voice said from behind her. Miley turned slowly to see a tall, brunette looking at her confused. "Why are you beating up my locker?"

"Your … _your_ locker?" Miley said; it all made sense to her now. The girl nodded. "Oh! It wouldn't open. Now I guess I know why."

They laughed and Miley checked her number again. 183. She looked at the locker she was standing in front of. 184.

Miley stepped aside and the girl walked up to her locker and spun the code in before opening it. Miley tried her code on the other locker; it opened.

"Ta-daa." Miley said to the girl on her right with a wide grin.

"I'm Demi by the way," she said, grinning as she pulled a bag out from her locker and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'm Miley." Miley said with a smile before turning to her locker, putting in her books so that she was only standing with her gym bag over her shoulder when she closed her locker again.

"Oh, you're the girl who was in an accident, like, half a year ago?"

Miley looked down. "Yeah."

"I've been wanting to bump into you." Demi said and closed her locker.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'll tell you later, I have to go to gym."

Demi rolled her eyes.

"No way, me too!" Miley said with a smile.

"Let's go then."

They started walking and Demi told Miley why she had been wanting to talk to her as the halls cleared up, students starting to head to their classes just like Miley and Demi were.

"So my mom and my younger sister crashed with a drunk driver two years ago," Demi told her. Miley was surprised how open she was about it; it hadn't been long since it happened, apparently. And then to a person, you basically didn't know. "They both survived, thank God. But it was such a shock for all of us. We realized how fragile life is."

Miley nodded. Life _was_ fragile. She had learned that the hard way.

"So I wanted to talk to you. Share experiences, maybe?" Demi said, "I would really like to know how it feels like for the other person."

Miley nodded. They were standing at the door to the gymnasium way too quickly and decided to meet up at lunch before walking into the locker rooms and changed. They kept talking; only now, they stuck to subjects that weren't that deep and personal to them.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: xificanthaveyou

Please R&R


	17. Crawling

The good stuff begins in the next chapter.

* * *

_Both  
__So we'll crawl,  
_'_til we can walk again.  
__Then we'll run,  
__Until we're strong enough to jump.  
__Then we'll fly,  
__Until there is no end.  
__So let's crawl,  
__Back to love._

They had gym with the boys in the summer, and Miley was surprised to see that Nick suddenly came out of the boys' locker rooms with one of his friends. Miley waved and smiled when she caught his look, and he did the same.

"God, Kenny is so _cute_!" Demi said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Kenny - Nicks friend." Demi explained, "Don't you remember him?"

"Suppose I just forgot Nick and everything about him," Miley said with a sad look directed at Nick.

"What are you talking about?"

"It happened in the crash," she explained, "I lost my memories about him, and apparently also everything and everyone around him."

"Wow," Demi said, "I didn't know you could just forget, like, people and nothing else but them."

"It's common." Miley said, still avoiding Demis look. "It happens."

Demi nodded.

"Alright, today we're playing miniature soccer, boys and girls!" their female coach, Mrs. Martin, yelled, making the talking and laughter die down. "Four people in one game, two on each team; a boy and a girl. Decide the teams yourselves."

"Come on, I have to be on the same team as Kenny!" Demi said and started pulling Miley towards Nick and Kenny as all the other kids around them started walking up to each other, too, deciding teams and walking further to the many small soccer fields that were set up.

"Hey guys!" Demi said when they had reached the boys.

They all exchanged greetings, Miley being introduced to Kenny and Nick being introduced to Demi.

"I didn't know you two were friends," Nick said.

Before the girls could answer, Mrs. Martin had walked up to them with two bright neon yellow headbands and gave them to Demi and Kenny, obviously thinking they were two teams. She guided them to an empty pitch. Demi and Kenny walked together and left Miley and Nick a bit behind them. Miley saw how they laughed and talked as they wrapped the headbands around their wrists. It was obvious that they clicked and that Demis enthusiasm towards Kenny was mutual.

"So," Nick said when they began walking. "I guess we're teammates."

Miley laughed at his obvious statement as they reached the pitch. Nick picked up a soccer ball and started juggling it between his hands, looking around.

"Are you skilled?" Miley asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I have my qualities," he said and shrugged. Miley came forward quickly and snapped the ball out of his hands, saying, "I guess soccer isn't one of them, huh?" before running off with the ball.

"Oh no, you didn't," she heard Nick say behind her.

He ran after her, and just as he caught her and swung her around, making her lose the ball, Demi yelled that they'd better get started with the game. Nick put her down gently and as Miley walked, she turned around to quickly send him a smile before turning around again, walking back to their goal. Nick looked at her the whole time, beginning to walk as she did her final turn. When she was ready at the goal, he gave her a teasing comment; she replied back with a worthy answer and borrowed some gloves from a friend at the court beside theirs.

"Ready?" Nick asked her.

She nodded and said, "you?"

"What?" he asked her with a superficial look, his hands horizontally. "I'm _always_ ready."

"Smartass," she mumbled with a smirk, loudly enough for him to hear, but not enough for it to be too obvious, that he was actually _supposed_ to hear it.

* * *

Remember to follow me on twitter for updates, promos and previews: xificanthaveyou


	18. Holding On

**Sorry for being MIA. I've been wasting my time watching The OC. Just waiting for Ryan & Marissa to get back together, then I'll write :) Well, I've written ahead, so this is supposed to be uploaded anyway.**

* * *

_Both_

_Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want,__but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts forever,  
wouldn't feel you've lost your way.  
And what if my chances were already gone?  
I started believing that I could be wrong.  
But you gave me one good reason_  
_to fight and never walk away.  
_

_..._  
_  
You can go higher, you can go deeper  
there are no boundaries,  
above and beneath you.  
Break every rule 'cause  
there's nothing between you and your dreams._

Nick saw Miley coming out from the school, her right arm linked with Demi's, who was walking beside her. They were laughing and Miley was checking her cellphone.

"Nick!" Kenny yelled, making Nick break out of his two-second trance. "Are you in there?"

"Chill, I'm here," he said and grabbed his gym bag from the ground. "I gotta go."

Kenny nodded and they said goodbye before Nick half-walked, half-ran to where Miley and Demi had stopped to talk.

"Hey," Nick said with a smile the second he reached them. The girls turned their grinning faces toward him.

"Hi, Nick," Miley said.

Demi giggled.

"What!" Miley said, and Nick was surprised by her sudden angry tone.

"Nothin'," Demi said and did a hand gesture. "Nothing, nothing."

Miley rolled her eyes and turned to Nick with a, "What's up?"

"Uhm ..." Nick said and looked at Demi at the corner of his eye; she was obviously trying hard to not burst into laughter. Nick turned his attention back to Miley with a shake of his head. "I was wondering what you were doing today?"

"Oh," Miley said. A huge grin was threatening to creep up on her face, but she succeeded to keep it on the down-low. "Not much, why?"

"Do you want to do something? With me?" Nick said with a hint of insecurity playing in his voice.

"Sure, I'd love to," Miley said a bit too quickly. She blushed, hoping it wouldn't be appearing strong enough on her cheeks for Nick to see.

Miley turned to Demi who no longer was giggling, but texting someone on her phone. Miley got her attention after a few seconds and pulled her into a hug.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," Miley called when she started walking away with Nick.

"Text me!" Demi yelled back and Miley knew what she was talking about; of course she'd text her, but Demi was specifying that she had to text about hers and Nicks _date_, as Demi would probably call it later. But it wasn't a date. Just two friends hanging out. Right?

"So, uhm, where are we going?" Miley said as soon they had walked out on the pavement next to the school; they had waved and yelled goodbye to their friends as they were going so they hadn't talked much on their way out.

"I don't know," Nick said like it was obvious. "It's _girls_ who are never bored."

"Girls get bored!" Miley said and smiled. "Maybe not as _often_ as guys, but we do."

"Then what do you do when you get bored?"

Miley searched her head, but then the perfect idea popped into her head. She broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh, no," Nick said, noticing Mileys mischievous smile. "That can't be good. That ... smile."

"Oh but it is," Miley said and grabbed his arm, turning around to pull him with her.

"Nooo, Miley," he complained. But he followed her anyway.

"Yes, Nick," Miley said with a huge grin.

"No, not shopping, anything but shopping, please!"

Miley stopped. This was the way to the mall, and nothing else was located that way. So obviously he would've known what she was up to.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea."

He looked like he was thinking for a bit, but then he returned his attention to her with a look that told her he was giving up.

"I thought so," Miley said and grabbed him again; she thought she had gone for his arm, but instead she was now holding his hand. She froze but kept walking as she turned around so he couldn't see her stoned face. She had taken his hand. She was holding his hand. And his hand was closed around hers now. Wow. They were holding hands.

Miley couldn't help the thoughts surrounding her at this point. She hadn't meant to grab his hand, but she wasn't regretting it. Especially not since he didn't reject her. Oh, this was going good. Too good, almost.


	19. The Thunder Starts To Crash

**Missed me? :) Sorry AGAIN. This time America's Next Top Model (cycle 11-14. Yes the entirety of them. Well, cycle 14 just started so ...) is occupying me and I've started watching 10 Things I Hate About You. I think. So now I'm keeping up with like eight or more tv shows, so I'm sorry if I use too much time watching tv on my laptop instead of writing :D  
Anyway, I found out that I skipped a chapter in my file on my laptop, so I had an extra chapter backed up. So here you go. This is where the drama starts.**

* * *

_Miley  
__So he said "What's the problem baby?"  
_"_What's the problem, I don't well maybe I'm in love,"  
__(love)  
__Think about it every time I think about it,  
__Can't stop thinking' 'bout it.  
__How much longer will it take to cure this?  
__Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
__(love)  
__Makes me wanna turn around face me  
__but I don't know nothing 'bout love.  
__Come on, come on, turn a little faster.  
__Come on, come on, the world will follow after.  
__Come on, come on, because everybody's after  
__Love  
__Accidentally in love  
___

When Miley got home that day, an unpleasant surprise coming from her dad and her step mom, Lucie, ruined her good mood. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her purse and emptied it on her bed before throwing the purse away on the floor. Then she started moved the contents around on her bed until her phone was visible to her. Miley quickly grabbed the phone and pressed Nicks number on her speed-dial and sat down on the edge bed. As she waited for him to pick up, she dried her eyes and whispered quiet prayers for him to pick up. She exhaled deeply and thanked God when he did.

"Hey Miles, what's up?"

"It's …" was all Miley could let out. She sniffled. She was absolutely positive he could hear that she was crying.

"Miley? Why are you crying?" he said.

"Why do you think I am, I'm cutting onions you idiot!" Miley spat and let out a cry. She didn't know why she was letting all of this out on him, she just needed someone to blame and she had just ran out on her dad. So Nick it be.

"Hey, hey," he said in a soothing voice. "You're upset, I'll let that one pass."

She didn't say anything, she just kept crying. Nick didn't say anything, either, for a while, he just let her cry it out and let her know that there was someone there for her to listen to her when she cried. Like now.

Mileys cries faded slowly; she was still sniffing when Nick spoke again.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Can you come over?" Miley said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I just want you to hold me."

"I'm on my way." he said before his voice was replaced with mechanical beep-sounds.

Miley closed her phone and put it gently down on the bed beside her before she let her upper body fall back on the bed with a thump. Her arms were spread out, laying as messy curves and her hair fanned out from under her head.

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, looking up at the ceiling with no interest in the painted white wood her eyes didn't see. All she saw was Thanksgiving in Bermuda, Christmas on the Bahamas and New Years in Hawaii. All without her friends, her grandparents, her cousins and … Nick. That is, if he was classified to not be a friend, but something … more …

Miley shook her head and closed her eyes which pressed a tear out of her eye. She felt it glide out her outer corner and down her temple before it hit the blanket on her bed, as she thought about how stupid she was to still be thinking that. Nick didn't want her that way anymore, she just had to accept it. He had been so madly in love with the girl she had been before the crash, but she had changed and Miley couldn't help that no matter how much she wanted to. He didn't love the new Miley. And that was it. End of story.

Miley sighed and pulled her arms in as she rolled on her side. She was laying in foster position when she closed her eyes, trying to think about anything else than the two things she couldn't stop thinking about: her dad and Nick.

* * *

Remember to review and follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou  
Oh, and PS: Is it just me or is the Make A Wave music video super cute? :) Even though I'm a Jemi-friendship shipper. Haha if that made sense. I loved it when the penguin tripped.


	20. Plump

Heyyy! Finally a decent timed update, huh? :) I hope I haven't lost too many of you guys but being so MIA :/  
I hate to say it, but I've actually started watching Make It Or Break It now, too. :D But I'll catch up with that show quicklier.  
Tell me about your favourite shows in a review! I'd love to know :)

* * *

_Nick  
__Sometimes you picture me,  
__I'm walking too far ahead.  
__You're calling to me;  
__I can't hear just what you've said.  
_…  
_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me,  
__Time after time.  
__If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
__Time after time.  
__After my picture fades,  
__And darkness has turned to grey;  
__Watching through windows,  
__You're wondering if I'm okay._

---

Miley woke up suddenly at the feeling of plump, soft lips touching her temple. She'd wish her dad wouldn't try so hard to make it okay and just respect her space until she was ready, herself. But then they crawled into the bed. Miley froze. This wasn't her dad.

A blanket was put to temporarily rest over Mileys body before the person scooted up close to her and got comfortable right behind her; they were spooning.

And then it hit her. Who else? It was Nick. Wow. So … he _was_ into her? No, friends do this too. Also if it's a boy and a girl. Yeah. They do. He just cares about her. That's all.

Miley caught herself smiling when Nick stopped rumbling and she felt his arms around her after he had spread out the comfortable, thick blanket over them. She felt her entire body relax and she felt all the thoughts, she didn't want to think, leave her mind, before she drifted into what seemed to be a dream-less sleep for once, because everything she used to dream about was reality at that very moment.

"Nick?" was the first word that escaped Mileys lips that morning, even before she opened her eyes. She felt his arms still around her and his body still warming her back.

Nick groaned and started moving around a bit, stretching his legs and feet. His arms stayed where they were, though.

Miley rubbed her puffy, red eyes, rolled on her back gently to not squeeze Nick, and stretched her arms up above her head, making the fabric of her top raise an inch or two; her bare skin was exposed under the blanket, and that included the skin Nick was now touching. He shut his eyes wide open and removed his hand quickly before sitting up.

"Miley?"

Miley dropped her arms down and sat up as well; sideways to him. She looked deeply in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Nick?"

He looked away, but he didn't look down like he was ashamed.

When he hadn't answered for a while, Miley sighed and stood up.

"Whatever," she said as she walked with her back to him to her closet. "Don't talk to me then."

This time, Nick sighed, and this time, he really did look down. He couldn't tell her; he couldn't tell her anything.

She grabbed the wood of the door and swung it after her when she walked inside her closet. It bumped against the doorframe, but kept an inch or so open.

Miley found a pair of sweats, comfortable knitted socks, a plain tank top and an oversize hoodie. Nick had sworn he'd never look at a girl changing when she didn't know he was, even if he got the chance, but then Miley slipped off her bra and her bare back was suddenly too interesting to look at for him to turn his head, and he hated it. He wasn't raised this way and he knew it, but this was Miley and she was changing. So when Miley walked out of his sight to gather out a new pair of underwear he practically thanked God for not letting him see her even more naked. Because even how much he would admit he wanted to, he knew it was wrong and weird and awkward. She was his friend, and that's not how you want to see your friends … apparently.

* * *

Remember to R&R & follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	21. Exclusion

Reasonable time again, huh? :) Well, you'll have to wait for the next one because I'm going to my dad's house where I don't have this document. I'll hopefully be updating PDA this week, since that's the document I have on the computer at my dad's house (smart, huh? ;) Updating Amnesia one week, PDA the other, Amnesia, PDA. I used to email the documents every week). Kind of stuck in that chapter, but I hope I'll break through it. So please, if you haven't already, check out my other story, Public Display of Affection :)

* * *

_Nick_

_I can feel the color running  
As it's fading from my face  
Try to speak but nothings coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay_

…

_We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide_

---

She came out from the closet, dressed in her comfortable clothes and stopped a few feet from the bed Nick had just stepped out of. He stuck his hands in the jeans he had slept in and tripped a bit. Inside, he was actually kind of embarrassed that he had crept into her bed and spent the night with her without her knowing it.

"Why were you so upset last night?" Nick suddenly asked. Now Miley became uncomfortable.

"Can we talk about this later?" Miley asked him as she walked by him swiftly and into the bathroom.

Nick sighed and walked out of her room and headed downstairs. But then he saw Mileys dad making breakfast and tried to walk back up the stairs with a screwed up face expression because of his own stupidity. But it was too late and he had been too loud.

"Nick?" Mileys dad said confusedly.

"Hey, mr. Cyrus." Nick said in a happy tone as he turned around again and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Billy Ray said, sounding just as confused as before. He had even stopped his actions. "This early, I mean."

"Oh," Nick said and Billy Ray raised his eyebrows. "I just … Miley accidentally brought some stuff of mine with her home, so I came to pick it up early because … I need it for later today."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Billy Ray said and continued making breakfast. "She can be _very_ forgetful sometimes."

"I heard that, dad," Miley said with an attitude and both Nick and Billy Ray turned their heads to see her walking down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too, bud," Billy Ray said and filled a glass with milk and after he had put a plate in front of Mileys usual spot at the kitchen island.

Miley sat down sloppily and avoided her dad's desperate stare. But then she quickly looked up and saw him staring at her like that and grabbed her plate and glass before standing up.

"Where you going?"

"Out of your eyesight," she said and walked up the stairs as quickly she could without spilling her milk. Billy Ray sighed.

"She told ya?" he said, referring to Nick.

"No," he answered with a questioning look, as if he wanted her dad to tell him.

"She should tell you." Billy Ray just said and turned away. A second later he turned around again, now holding a plate and a glass containing the same as Mileys. "Breakfast?"

"Thanks," Nick said and Billy Ray placed it in front of him. He shot Nick a tired smile before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Nick to eat his food himself.

Miley was still chewing on her last bite of pancake with a half-full glass of milk in her hand when Nick knocked on her open bedroom door. She swallowed and turned her head. But her interest disappeared, and she turned her head again to watch what entertainment the television could give her.

"Miley…" he began.

"I don't wanna talk about it now," she said and finally looked at him with interest. Then she stood up and picked up her plate. "Can we … go somewhere today? Have you got any plans?"

* * *

Don't forget to R&R :)  
Follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou

The next one is long btw.


	22. The Truth

yay finally.

i'm gonna try really hard tomorrow to write like a gazillion chapters so i can make up for lost time. cause i'm going to italy on sunday yay.

this explains why miley's been down. enjoy! :)

* * *

_Miley__  
Here's my wish list  
(First one)  
I would create a heart changing love  
(Second one)__  
I'd take yours and fill me all up  
(Third one)  
But I don't need a lot of wishes 'cause  
I'll be okay if I get one._

"No, I'm gonna fall! NICK!" Miley laughed, looking down to her unsteady feet. Nick soon came to her rescue, throwing his arm over her shoulder and helped her re-gain her balance.

"Thank you," Miley breathed out when she was standing steadily on the ice again. She lifted her gaze to his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. His face was closer to hers than she had thought it'd be, but it didn't make her nervous or shock her. It made her smile for another unknown reason.

"It's really not as hard as you make it," Nick said, tearing his gaze away from hers. His arm was now placed over her back, hers over his shoulder, as he slowly moved forward. Miley soon followed the tempo and Nick loosened his grip on her. At first, she was complaining that she couldn't skate without support, but she soon found balance while moving, and before she knew it she was only supported by her hand in Nicks.

She turned her head to look at Nick and beamed. He smiled back to her, knowing she was having a great time. The thought of her escaping the problems she was having with her dad made him glad, but he was still curious to know what their problem was. Usually, nothing threw Miley's mood and life off-balance, but this was an exception, so it had to have a big meaning to her. Which was why he was dying to know if there was anything he could do to help the problem.

After they had gotten their skates off, they headed for a café. Nick hoped Miley would talk about the thing with her dad, but he wasn't getting his hopes up. Miley had inherited her dad's stubbornness and she hadn't expressed any wishes to spill yet.

"That place looks cute," Miley said and pointed to a small, cozy café ahead of them. Nick nodded; it _was_ cute.

They got inside and ordered hot chocolate. Miley pulled off her thick, fur gloves as the waitress left their table and stuffed them into her coat pockets.

"So," Nick said and observed her taking off her gloves. Miley looked at him curiously with that cute smile of hers when her gloves were safely in her pockets; it was obvious she had forgotten about her dad. "Do you want to talk?"

That made Mileys face fall. She looked down.

"It's okay," Nick said quickly. "We don't have to now if you don't want to."

"No…" Miley said slowly and looked up again. "I just don't know where to begin."

She shrugged and looked out the window for a while to find the right words. Suddenly, there was placed a cup in front of her, and she looked up to the waitress standing next to her. She smiled and dried her hands in her apron before walking away.

Miley looked down on the cup and wrapped her cold hands around it to warm them. She continued to look down into the dark brown liquid as she spoke, "My dad and Lucie…"

Tears pressed in her eyes as she thought about it. She decided to cut to the chase and looked up into Nicks eyes.

"I'm not going to be here for Christmas. Nor New Years. We're going traveling."

"What's bad about that?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Please don't interrupt me, Nick," Miley said softly with a tender expression on her face. Nicks face turned serious quickly.

Miley cleared her throat.

"Lucie's family always went away for Christmas, and my dad thought it'd be a good idea; a change from our own, old traditions. We're going to Canada this time, but as Jesse and I get older and more used to this 'new tradition' we'll probably go somewhere farther and farther away, and a for longer and longer time." Miley felt tears clouding her vision. "But this summer, we'll probably quit school so we can spend more time outside the country."

"What're you gonna do about exams then?" Nick said with a confused look. Miley and her younger brother, Jesse, were both excellent academically, but there was no way she could pass exams without tutoring for that entire period.

"We're hiring a private teacher," Miley explained. She exhaled slowly. "I really, really don't want to go. Not on this trip, not on any trip. It's … it's too much, you know? I'm not ready! I want to stay _here_."

Nick didn't know what to say, do or think as he just sat there, watching her dry away her tears, only for her eyes to develop more. She was right. This _was_ too much.

don't forget to follow me on twitter for updates: xificanthaveyou


	23. Clouded

so uhm i kind of just finished this story. crazy huh?

well this i done so i'm gonna post it all tomorrow and then i'm going to italy on sunday. so for the ones of you that also read pda, i won't update on that one for a lotta weeks. sorry :/  
anywhoooo i'm really excited for this to be done! the last two chapters are CUTE! haha just sayin. there are like seven chapters left or something.

enjoy!

* * *

_Miley_

_Trying to keep the lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
They always say, a heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

He tried to tell her that it would all be alright, but it wasn't enough. He could tell her that he loved her, and not (only) in the friendly way; he could say everything she'd ever dreamt of him saying to her. It wouldn't calm her down, because she'd know, in the back of her mind, that it wouldn't matter, when she'd be moving, anyway. She couldn't stand the thought of having to start everything over in another country. Heck, maybe not even in one single country. Maybe she'd have to start over every few years or so. And all because of her selfish step-mom.

Miley felt like she had been robbed. As if she had just been told, that someone was going to kidnap her and take her away from everything she knew and loved about her life. Sure, she did love her family, but they wouldn't be much support when her world would not work out at all in this other country in a few months. They'd just tell her that everything was going to work out, just like Nick was doing. And it wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to being enough.

And even though it was off Mileys chest and the information had transferred to the person she needed to tell the most, Miley's funny, bubbly self hadn't returned. She felt like it was hanging over her like a heavy, dark cloud that could explode into thunder, rain, lightening, snow and hail at the same time and come pouring down on her, only making her misery even worse. As if it ever could get more worse than this …

So even though Nick was feeling terrible that Miley was moving away from him, he tried his best to comfort her and make the best of their last days. But then, as they were watching a movie together on his bed to forget everything, the idea plopped up inside his head.

"Miles?" he said to the girl resting her head on his chest.

"Mm?" Miley spoke softly with her eyes closed. She was taking in every second of this, because she knew times like these would be awfully limited.

"What if … what if you stayed here while your family goes traveling?"

That made Mileys eyes pop open. She raised her head and sat up to look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Nick said and sat up straight as well. "I mean, only for Christmas to begin with, but you can come stay here for most of the time if you don't want to travel around as much as your parents and Jesse."

"_Parent_," Miley corrected him. "and Jesse. I don't care about Lucie, she's not a part of my life."

"Miley. You live in the same house."

"I don't care. I don't care how much my dad likes her. I'll always hate her."

"Hate's a strong word," Nick defended. He was sure Miley didn't know what she was talking about.

"Love's a _stronger_ word, but my dad uses _that_ about her," Miley said.

Nick gave up.

"So what do you say?"

"About what?" Miley was still kind of infuriated after talking about her step-mom.

"About coming here for Christmas."

It was incredibly tempting to yell out a yes, but she knew her dad would never agree.

"I don't know, Nick … my dad would never let me." Miley said, looking down. "And I can't leave Jesse with that witch of a-"

"Can you ask your dad?"

She nodded. "But I'm not promising any good wind."

* * *

yay!

follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	24. You Make Me

this is the next one :) there are six chapters left now.

enjoy! i'll upload the rest later when it's not like 5 am in the states.

* * *

_Nick__  
I've been awake for a while now,  
You've got me feeling like a child now._  
'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face,__  
I get the tingles in a silly place__  
It starts in my toes,__  
And I crinkle my nose.  
__Where-ever it goes,__  
I always know  
That you make me smile,__  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Where-ever you go._

Miley heard the door to the veranda of their house being opened. Her dad came outside and saw his daughter doing what she always did when something was bothering her; she was writing a song.

"Miles?"

Miley looked behind her. She saw her dad and looked down. He walked to her and sat next to her, their feet dangling over the edge of the veranda. Miley put her guitar away and clasped her hands together between her knees.

"I'm really sorry, Mile," her father began. "I should've asked you what you guys wanted."

"Yeah," Miley said, looking forward. "You should, dad."

"I know you don't wanna go," he continued, pretending Mileys last sentence didn't hurt him just a little bit. "But I need to do this. It will be an improvement for us. All of us. Getting away …"

"Nick asked me to stay at his for Christmas," Miley suddenly said.

"What?"

Miley nodded and finally looked in the eyes of her father.

"I wanna spend Christmas with Nick, dad," Miley said sternly.

Mileys dad was struck. She really meant that she was going to do everything she could to not go, as she had said last week.

"I …" the right words just wouldn't seem to come. "Okay."

"Okay?" Miley said, and it almost looked like the regular sparkle in her eyes had been re-lit.

"Okay."

"I can go?"

"You can go."

Miley looked forward again.

"Wow," she breathed out.

After a while, her dad said, "You'll have to spend New Years there too, you know. I'm not picking you up from Rome and you are certainly not flying alone."

Miley looked up and beamed. "Thanks, dad."

She wrapped her arms around her dad for the first time in what felt like forever. She had been mad for him for so long, and even though she knew this wasn't the last he had seen of her yelling about this issue, she was glad they were still able to communicate, and that he didn't treat her like a complete five-year-old.

"He said yes, Nick! He said freaking _yes_!" Miley squealed into the phone. "_And_ he said I could spend New Years with you, too!"

Nick lighted up.

"That's fantastic," he said and smiled.

"Oh, my God, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah," Nick said, enjoying Miley finally being happy again. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

woo! finally miley gets what she wanted :)

follow me on twitter: xificanthaveyou


	25. Wait For It

i never put on limits when i update but i would really like just one notification before i upload the next one. favorite, follow, review, whatever. but please do it :)

love you guys!

* * *

_Miley_

_I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect_  
'_cause I know you're worth it.  
If I could say what I wanna say,__  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

Miley was nervous. In fact, she hadn't been this nervous in a while as she exhaled deeply and opened her front door.

"Hey!" Nick said and Miley smiled. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, worried that her voice would crack or not sound like her if she spoke.

As they walked to the car, Miley suddenly felt Nick grasping her hand gently. She blushed and tried not to grin as much as the corners of her mouth was trying to make her.

They reached Nicks car and he opened the door for her. Miley said a quiet "Thanks," and gracefully got in the car. She placed her purse in her lap and buckled up. Soon Nick came and sat down beside her. He buckled up, too, but didn't start the car right away.

"You look beautiful," he said, and Miley turned her head to look at him. She immediately saw the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't help but melt.

"Thank you," she said and looked down as she felt her cheeks turn red.

Then Nick turned the engine on and they drove to Nicks house to spend Christmas.

Nick had already picked up all of Mileys presents and her weekend bag and dropped them off at his house the day before the 24th, so now it was only Miley herself he needed to pick up.

She had been living alone in her house in a couple of days since her dad, step mom and brother left for Rome, and honestly, she loved it. It could get a bit scary in the late evenings and sometimes it felt empty when she came home, but Nick was often there with her or she was at Nick's or they were out, so she didn't feel the missing of her family as much as she would if she stayed in a sobbed over it every night and day.

Miley and Nick had been getting along great, and they were both just kind of trying not to think about what was going to happen when Christmas and New Years was over and they'd have to return to reality. Miley would have to go with her family somewhere across the border, a million miles away from Nick, and the worst part was that she wouldn't even know when she'd come home to see him again. Because the truth was that her and Nick had been getting closer and closer during the holidays, and she was already falling for him; she could tell. And she didn't know if that was a bad or a good thing, even though she tried to convince herself it was an extremely bad and stupid thing because it would make leaving that much harder. But she couldn't help but notice the way she felt around him. When he'd shoot her a smile, or when he'd take her hand and when he laughed that extremely genuine and free laugh that Miley was going to have to give up being around every day. It killed her a little bit. She was aching for it to be right and good, but deep inside she knew it was bad and stupid. And worst of all, she knew it'd never work.

But she couldn't help it.

* * *

please review!

twitter: xificanthaveyou

follow me for updates on when i'll be uploading the next one!


	26. Mixed Up

next oneeee.

* * *

_Miley_

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me.  
_

_Nick_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I,  
didn't I see you crying?  
__Feeling all alone without a friend,  
you know you feel like dying._

"Everything going strong?" Nick asked Miley on their car ride to his house that day.

Miley just nodded. She didn't exactly know how to be around him when she was so sure he didn't feel anything for her like she did for him, and at the same time he was sending her all of these signals that told her everything else than "just friends".

"Have you told Demi?"

Miley looked down and shook her head. She heard Nick sigh slightly.

"Lilly?"

"I haven't told anybody," Miley said and looked up again; straight ahead. "Anybody but you."

Nick smiled slightly but then realized that shouldn't be a compliment or a way to show him anything … no matter how much he wanted it to be.

"You're gonna have to tell them." he said and hated that he had to be this strict towards her, but he didn't want her to have no friends after she'd leave. It would surely make everything easier for her, but he'd never want her to lose Lilly and Demi just because she was moving out of the country …

"I know," Miley said matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna do it. Just not over the holidays."

She looked down and started chipping her turquoise nail polish.

"Then when?" Nick said, starting to push her. "Miley, you're leaving after New Years."

"I know!" Miley said suddenly, and her head shot up. "I know Nick, and I don't know. I don't know what the hell to do."

She looked out the window when she felt tears starting to blur her vision. Her elbow ended leaning on the edge at the window and her hand buried itself into her tangled hair.

"Miley," Nick called softly when he heard her sniffle.

She didn't react.

Nick pulled over.

"Miles," he put his hand over the one of hers that was resting just above her knee.

Miley sniffled again and turned her palm upwards and took his hand in hers just as a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her head towards him.

"I'm sorry," she said as Nick started to brush his thumb over her hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Miley squinted her eyes tightly together, and the remainder of water in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed as she started to sob and shake. Nick raised his free hand and swiped away her tears with his thumb. His hand continued to cup her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay," he said as Mileys eyes opened slowly. "I promise."

"Thanks."

She sniffled.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Miley said and gave him a small smile.

"Alright," he said and brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek again before removing his hand. "Now let's hit the road again. My mom's probably wondering if we've even left your house."

* * *

i tweet when i update so follow me: xificanthaveyou


	27. Edge of Desire

'nother one. i enabled anonymous review btw. that means you can review without a account, so please do and make my day :)  


* * *

_Nick_

_Don't say a word__Just come over  
and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire  
to everything I see_

_I want you so bad  
I'll go back on the things I believe  
There, I just said it;  
I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_So young and full of running  
All the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming  
I have to have you now_

When they reached Nicks house, all signs of crying had disappeared from Mileys face and they'd had a good ride the rest of the time, laughing and predicting all of the fun things that would be happening during the celebrations.

Miley stepped out of the car and waited for Nick to get to her side so she could finish her story. She did so, and he laughed with her before taking her hand like it was a reflex. They were both a bit surprised, but Miley couldn't help but relax at his touch, and Nick was just glad she didn't pull her hand away or look at him with a weird and confused expression on her face like he had feared the second he realized what he had done.

The first person to greet them inside the house was Nicks mother, Denise, in the kitchen, and she immediately approached Miley with open arms. Miley dropped Nicks hand and accepted a big, motherly hug from Denise. The kind of hugs she never shared with Lucie.

Denise asked her how she was doing and what went on with her family, but surprisingly she left out the fact that Mileys dad and brother (she had stopped thinking of her step mother as family by now) were in Rome and that Miley was going to be joining them after New Years eve. Miley silently thanked her that she didn't bring it up, though.

When they had finished saying hello, Nick also hugged his mother quickly and they went further into the house. Miley didn't really know what to do with herself when she was walking beside Nick. She was burning to take his hand again, but she didn't want to make him expect something, or think that she was expecting anything just because _he_ took _her_ hand outside before.

She knew she looked awkward, her left hand gripping her right elbow. Her right hand was still holding her purse, which only made her look even more awkward and uncomfortable.

They greeted Nicks dad quickly and headed for the guest room where Miley would be sleeping, and Miley said a quick "Hi," to Joe that was going down the stairs as they were going up.

"Here we go," Nick said and opened the door to the guest room. He waited for Miley to enter before he did so himself.

Mileys suitcase was already in there, and she had noticed that all of the presents bought for Miley were already laying underneath the tree in their living room they had greeted Nicks dad in.

The guest room was lit up by the sun streaming in the big window that showed the back yard. It was the perfect size with a queen size bed and an eight drawer chest. It was cozy and cute, but it wasn't personal and it made Miley feel like she was their third cousin whom they barely even knew.

"I'm gonna let you unpack," Nick said suddenly. "I'll see you downstairs at lunch?"

Miley nodded.

"If there's any problems or something, my room is down the hall, last door on the left."

"Okay," she said softly.

Nick smiled a tight smile and walked out the door.

Miley walked over to the window and saw Joe and Frankie playing soccer in the back yard. She smiled and walked over to the bed before letting herself fall on her back on the bed. She blinked away some tears that erupted when she thought about what her dad and brother might be doing right now, and where they were staying, and if it was a nice place. She hadn't talked to them since they left, but she was planning to call after dinner and the next morning while they would be opening the presents they got each other.

Miley sniffled, got herself together and stood up. She fixed the bed she had messed up when lying there and walked over to her suitcase and finally started to unpack.

* * *

follow me on twitter for updates and sneak peeks: xificanthaveyou


	28. You're Right

just wanted to keep my promise and upload the rest of these before i go to bed. early wake-up call tomorrow :/

anyway, hope you enjoy these last ones and thank you for sticking with me and this story! i know i haven't been the best at updating in decent time but thanks anyway!

* * *

_Nick_

_You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

…

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all that's less_

In the middle of dinner, Miley found herself having one of the best Christmases she had ever had. It was just Nick and his parents and brothers and then Miley, and Miley thought it couldn't be any more perfect. She had grown such good friendships with Joe and Kevin; she felt like they actually listened and cared when she spoke, and Frankie was the smartest and funniest little boy his age she had ever met. Denise was like the mother she never had, and she could come to Paul for every single question about life and faith that could ever pop into her head and he'd have the perfect answer. She really felt like these people were her second family, and she loved it.

And if she had to describe Nick. Well, Nick was just … _Nick_.

So when she had said good night to everyone and finally found herself alone in her room, she couldn't help but smile as she thought the night through in her head.

She opened a drawer containing some of her clothes and quickly changed. Then she texted a quick 'Happy Christmas' to her dad and brother and said she couldn't wait to talk to them the next day and tell them about her Christmas.

Then she grabbed her toiletries and quietly walked down the hall to the shared bathroom on the first floor - Joe and Kevin were the only ones who had their own bathroom, so Nick, Frankie and eventual guests had to share.

But just as she was about three feet away from the door, Nicks door opened (the one just next to the bathroom door) and revealed Nick in basketball shorts and a plain white tee.

Miley smiled as they caught eye contact.

"Bathroom?" Nick said and gestured at the door.

"Yeah." Miley said apologetically.

"Sure. I'll wait."

"You don't have to!" Miley said quickly before Nick could take a step back and close his door. "I mean, if you're only brushing your teeth … it's kind of late and you probably don't have anything to do while I'm in here and …" Miley slapped herself mentally. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Nick chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm, sure. It's … not gonna take long, so…"

They put toothpaste onto their toothbrushes in silence, catching each others' eyes every now and then and smiled awkwardly whenever it happened.

Nick finished brushing and left the room with a soft, "Goodnight," and Miley suddenly stood there with a huge smirk across her face.

* * *

twitter: xificanthaveyou


	29. Like Christmas Morning, Only Better

yall awake in eeeevery country? ;)

* * *

_Both_

_It's not a silly little moment_

_It's not the storm before the calm_

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on_

Miley woke up slowly on Christmas morning and got dressed before walking downstairs to greet everyone. She was met with a "Hi, Miley, merry Christmas. Did you sleep alright?" from Nicks mom, who was cooking breakfast, and answered with a short but polite answer.

Everybody soon gathered around the table to eat breakfast together, and even though Miley stole some glances towards Nick, she tried not seeking his attention because she often had to remind herself that she _was_ moving and that any relations with Nick might be impossible – maybe a friendship was even too much to expect. She was going to live in other countries and experience new cultures and people, and Miley was pretty sure Nick thought she'd think he was boring, if she would see him again when she had been abroad for some years. But even though Miley didn't know what would happen, she was positive she'd _never_ forget Nick or find him boring - ever.

Miley returned to her room and started to get excited to open her presents – they were going to wait to unwrap because Nick's family found it cozier and more satisfying for everyone if they opened their presents together after their stomachs were full.

Just as she was about to call Demi, Miley heard a knock on her door and stood up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Nick," she said as she saw Nick in her doorframe with his hands digging in his pockets. She turned her back and walked back to sit on the bed.

"Hi…" he said insecurely and followed her to the bed before sitting down beside her.

"So…" Miley began when he wasn't saying anything. "What's up?"

At first, Nick said nothing, but then he suddenly said, "Happy Christmas!" like the idea of that sentence had just stuck him.

"You, too!" Miley said and smiled. Nick didn't continue, so _she_ had to. "Was that all you came in here to say?"

"Uh, no, I bought you something…" he said. Mileys eyes immediately light up with excitement.

"You did!" she said excitedly. "What is it?"

"It's kind of embarrassing…"

"No, come on Nick! What is it!"

Then he pulled a hand out of one of his pockets and out came a small pretty blue Tiffany & Co. box. Miley couldn't believe he would even consider buying her something as nice as Tiffany.

She accepted the box with slow motions, and when it was entirely in her grasp she looked up and into his brown orbs, not believing he had bought this for _her_.

"Come on, Miles. Open it," he encouraged her alluringly. "I know you want to."

She smiled beyond her will and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Then she took off the ribbon and lifted the lid of the case. Inside was a plain silver necklace with a peace sign pendant.

"Wow, thank you Nick!" was all she could say when she looked up again. "You didn't have to do this."

"Do you like it?" he asked her and ignored her last statement.

"Do I like it?" Miley said, admiring the necklace. "I love it!"

"I knew you collected peace signs," he said, smiling at her reaction.

Miley put the box on the bed beside her and wrapped her arms tightly around him with the necklace in her hand.

"Thank you, Nick," she said into his ear softly before letting go. They both stood up and Miley turned around. She opened the necklace, held her hair away and gave him both parts of the lock, asking him to close it behind her neck. She held the pendant at her collar as his big fingers struggled to close the necklace. He finally got it and they shared a last hug before Nicks mom called them downstairs to open the rest of their presents.

* * *

twitter: xificanthaveyou


	30. Sparkly

honestly, i can't wait to put 'completed' in stead of 'in progress'.

* * *

Nick

_Pretty if the sun won't shine__  
I'll be coming out to meet you  
I'll be there to make you mine  
_

_You're pretty if the rain will pour__  
I'll be knocking at your window  
I'll be begging you for more_

_You're a cutie if it all falls through  
We can piece it back together  
I can learn to trust you, too_

That Christmas was definitely one of Miley's best; she enjoyed every moment with Nick's family, and tried not to think about what would happen after the New Year, 'cause she was definitely not looking forward to it.

But soon enough it was the day before New Year's and Miley was dress-shopping with Nick's cousin, Selena. Selena and her brother, David were staying at Nick's for three days, New Year's included.

Miley and she had gotten to a really great start, and she had received a check in the mail from her dad as a Christmas present; a big check, that was. She was kind of disappointed that now, when he was out of the country, he wouldn't get her something a bit more meaningful, but now she had something to get a gorgeous new dress for New Year's, which was important, too, since she decided this was now or never.

She had to tell Nick that she had fallen in love with him again, even if she was leaving and might only be coming back for small periods of time in the future. And that meant they probably wouldn't be able to have a decent relationship, but Miley didn't care. She knew she wouldn't be able to move on if she didn't know what he felt.

"Ooooh!" Selena suddenly burst out. "That one's cute!"

She grabbed Mileys wrist and dragged her inside another prom dress store. Selena immediately headed for the window display she had seen the dress in. She asked a girl that worked in the store about the dress and Selena quickly told Miley to go pick out a dress she liked, too so they could try them on together.

Miley found it hard to find a cute, sparkly, rather short dress that was everything she was picturing inside her head. She was lucky Selena struggled with the manager to let her try on a small instead of a medium.

So Miley just grabbed the most decent one she had eyed and dragged her feet to the changing booths where Selena was waiting for her.

"I gotta be honest; I don't _love_ this dress,"

"That's okay," Selena said with a sweet smile. "We're not going home anytime soon."

And next thing Miley knew she was standing back in her guest room, looking at her reflection in the full-size mirror on the back of the door. She had found the perfect dress in the back of an outlet store and since it wasn't as expensive as she had dreaded she also got a new pair of plain black peep-toe heels to go with the sparkly sequined eggplant dress. She had spent almost an hour trying to find the right accessories until Selena came by and lent her some. Other than that, she was wearing a dark purple smokey eye, nude lips and a messy, but formal, up-do with her bangs hanging down to frame her face.

She went to the small vanity and fixed her already perfect makeup one last time before getting her small black box clutch and dropped her lip stick and cell phone in there. Then she left the room and closed the door behind her, only to bump into Nick when she turned around again.

"Oh, hey!" Nick said, puzzled.

"Hi," Miley said shyly and fixed her bangs.

* * *

aww :')

tweet tweet: xificanthaveyou


	31. Worth the Wait

:D

* * *

_Miley_

_If I fall  
If I break__  
If I lose myself in someone__  
If I give all I am__  
it'll be with you_

_When I'm ready to take  
All that you want me to give__  
It will be worth the wait__  
Worth the wait_

"Wow, you look…" he said, eyeing her up and down. "Sparkly."

Miley chuckled. "Thanks?"

"Sorry, that was … I don't even know," Nick said, looking defeat. "You look really great, Miles."

"Thanks, Nick," Miley said and couldn't help but break into a huge smile. "You're not looking too bad, either,"

Which she really meant; he was handsome as ever in a pair of one-colored jeans, a dress shirt, a nice pair of shoes and a tuxedo jacket.

"We should probably get downstairs, though," Miley said when it occurred to her.

"Right, yeah," Nick said and quickly got himself together.

On their way down the staircase, Nick suddenly grabbed Mileys hand and whispered to her that she looked gorgeous, "by the way". Miley blushed and whispered "thanks" back. Then they approached Nicks family and friends, Selena and Nicks mom and, to be exact, anyone else in the room that Miley already knew complimented her on her look and she was about to think the night couldn't go any better.

They ate and suddenly midnight was only thirty minutes away. Nick had been with Joe a lot that night, and Miley wondered why; if she only knew that it was because he could barely think straight when he was looking at her and she looked so beautiful. But he didn't tell Joe that.

Selena and Miley bonded even more, and soon she had forgotten all about Nick's strange absence; she was, after all, having a good time. But then, when the last twenty minutes of the year began, Nick pulled her aside nicely and they walked outside on the patio.

They stood for a while, just watching the stars.

"It's nice out here," Miley then said. She was shivering, though. "Especially at night."

They caught each others' eye and both held it. Nick was the one to break it after a while, though.

"God, you're shivering," he said, suddenly and took off his jacket. He walked up to her and placed the oversized garment onto her shoulders delicately and started stroking his hands up and down her upper arm to warm her.

"Much better, thanks," Miley said and smiled as she pulled the jacket tighter around her small figure.

Nick's hands soon stopped stroking her and just ended on her shoulders. After she had noticed it for a while, Miley spun around to face him and his hands dropped off of her shoulders.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something?"

"A walk? Yeah sure," he said and lead the way down the patio. Miley took off her heels and let them dangle playfully on the tips of her fingers as they made their way through the back yard.

"You look really nice tonight," she said genuinely and smiled.

"Thanks," Nick said, almost lost into her made up eyes. "You look amazing."

Miley looked down; this was the third time he had complimented her that night, and they hadn't even talked for ten minutes in total. That had to mean something, right?

They walked silent for a while after that.

"So, Selena's really great," Miley said when the silence became too much.

"Yeah," Nick said. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about Selena. "Yeah, she is."

But that subject was also talked out extremely quickly, and Miley left Nick to make up another conversation, so she just enjoyed the moonlight and the pretty flowers around her.

About five minutes later they returned to the patio and Miley put her shoes back on before returning Nick's jacket.

"Thanks for the walk," Miley said and Nick smiled. "We should probably get inside, the ball's about to drop."

Nick nodded and Miley turned around, but in that second he changed his mind.

"Miley," he said and grabbed her elbow, turning her around. Before she knew it his lips were on hers, kissing her; finally. Miley quickly responded and kissed him back, her knees turning into jelly.

"Wow," she breathed out when they broke apart. "That was…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Nick had pulled her into another kiss and the countdown from ten started.

Selena looked outside at the number six to see them and smiled, turning away quickly to count down with the rest of the guests. And neither Miley nor Nick broke the kiss until after the New Year had begun.

"Happy New Year," Nick whispered right after they broke apart and the happy noises from inside broke out.

"Happy New Year," Miley said, smiling and grabbed his hand. They walked inside together and quickly blended into the happy crowd of family and friends, celebrating the new year.

* * *

:')

share your thoughts! twitter: xificanthaveyou


	32. A New Beggining

final one! ohh i can't believe this is the last author's note i'm ever gonna do on this story... excuse me while i get nostalgic! :)  
this is definitely the cutest chapter yet. and it has lyrics from both miley and nick cause it's the last one and all. so enjoy!

* * *

Miley

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_  
_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_  
_You got me. Yeah, you got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_  
_And that crooked smile of yours_  
_it knocks me off my feet_

Nick

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
_With drops of Jupiter in her hair_  
_She acts like summer and walks like rain_  
_Reminds me that there's time to change_  
_Since the return from her stay on the moon_  
_She listens like spring and she talks like June_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_  
_Was it everything you wanted to find_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversations_  
_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

Two months later

Miley nearly ran when she finally got off of the plane. When her eye finally caught a glimpse of Nick's irresistibly curly locks, her heart nearly flipped and she ran, pushing past the mass of people that gave her offended looks and words with her, but she didn't care. Her face broke out in a huge smile when he caught her eye and she ran across the empty space before dropping her bag to throw her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.  
"Woah," Nick said happily as he tried to regain balance. Miley couldn't stop giggling.  
"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" she said over and over again as she held him close.

"I missd you, too," Nick said softly as he brought her feet back on the ground. "How was England?"

"Cold…" Miley said, playing with the curls that messily but perfectly framed his face. "And rainy."

Nick chuckled and stroked her cheek before pecking her hard on the lips, squeezing his eyes together. He pulled away and breathed out. Then he slowly reached down again and kissed her for real this time; passionately and with everything he had to show her just how much he had missed her.

Neither of them knew how long they had been standing there when they pulled apart, and neither cared. Miley hugged Nick tightly again but pulled away quickly.

"I really did miss you, Nicholas Jonas," she said and smiled. Nick returned her smile and saw her dad and brother soon approaching them.

"Your dad and Jesse's coming," he said and Miley turned her head.

"Oh yeah," she said and waved when they caught her eye. "Wow, how slow were they."

"Maybe you were just faster than a race car or something,"

"Shut up, I missed you," Miley said and slapped him playfully on his chest.

"You said that already," Nick teased and Miley put on an offended look.

"Hey!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't I appreciate you?"

"Yeah well it gets kind of overwhelming sometimes, I have to say," Nick said and looked really important and selfish.

"Stop it," Miley said, smacked him lightly another time and Nick dropped the act with a grin.

"Nick!" Mileys dad said as he and Jesse approached them.

"Hey,mr. Cyrus," Nick said and they shook hands. "Jesse."

Jesse accepted his gesture. "Hasn't my sister driven you outta the country yet?"

"No, it's the other way around," Miley said and they laughed.

"Enough with the jokes, we gotta go," Miley's dad said before he and Jesse began walking again. "See you at home!"

"Yeah," Miley said loudly enough for them to hear and put her hand up as goodbye.

She exhaled and turned to Nick again.

"You're really not that funny, you know that?" he said, joking.

"I have my moments," Miley said and smiled as she picked up her luggage.

"So I have some news," Miley said when they were finally on the road.

"Yeah?" Nick said and tore his look away from the road ahead for a second.

"Yeah," Miley said, smiling. "We're not going anywhere anymore."

"What!" Nick said and almost stepped on the brake with all of his weight. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! My dad and Lucie are getting a divorce,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Miles,"

"I'm not!" Miley said. Nick looked at her weirdly. "Well, I'm sorry for my dad and all, but I never really liked her. I mean, she drove us away from everything we love! I didn't wanna do that whole around-the-world thing,"

"She wasn't _that_ bad, Miles,"

"Yeah, she _was_," Miley insisted.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well that doesn't matter 'cause you're staying!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Miley shrieked and beamed.

* * *

yay yay yay yay! so tell me; whaddya think! man i've been waiting for this for a long time :) it's been a great run and i've loved this story! the idea is original and it's been so much fun to write and figure out the little plotlines in between the bigger one.

review & reply me your thoughts on twitter: xificanthaveyou

btw, i was thinking of calling this chapter "full circle" but that would be mean hahah. it's kind of an open ending in the sense that you get to decide if they fall out of love again like the beginning, or if this time, it's for real :)

so thanks again for sticking with me! please review!

xoxo


End file.
